Prehistoric Park Back From The Ashes Chapter 5: Monsters of Majunga Basin
There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever. We're going back on a safari with a difference, as wildlife as adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. This time, Nigel will rescue a cannibalistic dinosaur, while he picks up a few more unique creatures straight from the imagination. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park. Chapter 5 - Monsters of Majunga Basin Today, the entire park is excited by the arrival of new residents of a new zone called Majunga Basin. Bob has prepared for everything from sauropods to giant frogs. Now Nigel is about to break the news about the main target to him. "YOU WANT TO CATCH WHAT?!" yelled Bob after hearing what Nigel wanted to rescue. Nigel was holding up a picture of a theropod dinosaur eating another of it's kind. On its file it read Majungasaurus Crenatissimus. Several other files were on the table around it. They showed a small mammal, big frog, sauropod, snaggle-toothed theropod, pug faced crocodile, and large snake. Nigel turned to the cameraman, smiling and holding the picture up for the camera to see. "This time, Chiyo and I are going back to Cretaceous Madagascar to rescue an entire ecosystem. But our main target is it's top predator: Majungasaurus. They were the first proven dinosaur cannibal, although they may have just ate the carcasses of other Majungasaurus when they were already dead. We thought that they would be a prime attraction and a great candidate for Prehistoric Park. But we're still are going to bring back other animals though. Those include Rahonavis, Beelzebufo, and Rapetosaurus, among others. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the Sorna holding pens." As Nigel prepares to go to Madagascar, Python is up to his usual fanatics. Python walked down Main Street on a leash held by Suzanne with Bowwow. The two had become famous worldwide and a sleuth of Python and Bowwow merchandise had been made, bringing in both InGen and Masrani Inc millions of dollars within the first week. The three walked by the multiple shops and hotels. Once they reached a cotton candy stand however, Python pulled himself out of Suzanne's grip and jumped onto it. Before anyone could do anything, he ripped a bag open and ate it's contents. Just as he was about to eat another Suzanne grabbed ahold of his leash again and pulled him away from his beloved food. "This little guy is almost as troublesome as Cronus, Indy, or Phil" she explained. "He appears to have a liking to sweets and almost nothing can get him to stop. This, of course, can bring problems up but we don't know whether this can be dangerous to or potential harm Python. Speaking of which, the Caribbean monk seals have recently started showing signs of disease or illness, so we've had to bring all of them back to my clinic. We'll be doing a series of tests later on to see what it is. Right now though..." Suzanne never got to finish her sentence as Python wriggled free and ran into Carnotaurus Candy Factory. Suzanne sighed. It was going to be a long day. Meanwhile, at the Sorna holding pens, Nigel and Chiyo are prepared to rescue the Majungasaurus. They just hope that the rest of the staff will be ready for them. The two walked out of the portal and into a dead swamp. It was easy to see that no water had been here for months and a sauropod skeleton lay in the dry mud. The area looked to be a dead forest in the middle of the desert. "We've come during the middle of the dry season" explained Chiyo. "This area is a seasonal swamp. For one quarter of the year, it is filled with water and vegetation. For the rest, it looks like this. Animals will be struggling and many would die off during the dry season." Suddenly a little moan came from over the hill. Carefully, the two humans snuck over and looked to see what was behind it. A young sauropod, no bigger than a goat, had collapsed and was pitifully moaning. Around it, a colony of little mammals scurried in and out of their burrows. "Poor thing" said Nigel. "The sauropod in front of us is a dinosaur known as Rapetosaurus. They're the ecosystem's only sauropod and large herbivore. Judging by the size of this guy, he only looks like he's a few months old. Sauropods won't protect their eggs and leave once they lay them, like sea turtles. Once they do hatch, infant mortality is high, and only one or two out of a hundred eggs will live to adulthood." The little dinosaur moaned once more and a shriek sounded nearby. In the distance, several mid-sized theropod dinosaurs could be seen running at the young sauropod. Running quickly, Nigel set up the portal and activated it. The young Rapetosaurus, thinking it was water, ran through the shimmering blue portal and into the safety of the present. And so did the theropods. "Well, that was fun, but we really should be going to catch ourselves a Majungasaurus" said Nigel. Chiyo nodded in agreement and looked around in the blistering heat before her eyes landed on an oasis in the distance. The two started hiking toward the water source, determined to bring back a monster that would possibly give Bob a heart attack. "Oh, almost forgot" Nigel said quickly. He brought out a net gun and shot it at the colony of little mammals, catching a dozen in one shot. The rest of the colony panicked for a moment before calming down again. When Nigel caught another two dozen, he stopped and collected his prizes "These are another one of our targets" he said. "They're a little species of mammal known as Vintana Sertichi. They were discovered recently in Madagascar and I thought it would be nice to bring a colony back to Prehistoric Park. Bob appreciated that I wanted to bring back something that wouldn't eat him. Then I told him about bringing back Majungasaurus." "Nigel, watch out" yelled Chiyo, just as Nigel tripped over a giant snake. It looked like a Burmese Python, but more slender and faster. It hissed at Nigel before slithering back down the hill to get at the Vintana colony. Nigel looked around and saw several other snakes going down after them. They were all well camouflaged and it was surprising that they hadn't seen them earlier. "Yet another target species" said Chiyo. "The snakes here are species called Madtsoia Madagascariensis, a snake that ate baby dinosaurs and other small prey. There are another two snake species known here, but this species was the only one we thought could attract more visitors. Hopefully the other two species will be at the oasis, but right now, we need to catch these ones since they're one of our targets." Chiyo grabbed one of the snakes behind the head, forcing it to the ground. The monster snake hissed and squirmed, but couldn't free itself. Once it stopped struggling, Nigel set the portal up in front of the two and activated it. The Madtsoia slithered through and into the holding pens. The two humans repeated this process with four others until they heard a distant roar come from the oasis. There was only predator in the ecosystem that could produce a roar like that. Nigel and Chiyo quickly grabbed the portal and started running towards the oasis at full speed. Meanwhile, as Nigel and Chiyo find their monster of Majunga, Cronus has broken out of his enclosure and heading towards Indominus Prison. And Indy was not happy. The feeding truck was about to drive in and feed Indy when Cronus pushed it aside and burst into the enclosure. The Indominus was nowhere to be seen. Muldoon was on the walkway on the concrete wall that separated Indy's area and the male area in Indominus Prison. As soon as he heard the heavy footsteps, he knew something was wrong. They didn't match Indy's pace. "Oh no" he muttered as soon as he looked over the walkway. "This is bad. Cronus knew the environment the first two times he fought Indy. Know she has the upper hand. She'll kill him!" The jungle left to Cronus suddenly moved. Muldoon knew it was Indy. She had been watching Cronus. She probably still held a grudge against the rex for their previous two fights. And know she was about to attack. The jungle burst open and the leaf patterned dinosaur attacked Cronus. Cronus turned and managed to duck just in time for Indy's claws to pass harmlessly over his head. Seeing his opportunity, Cronus grabbed Indy's arm and started swinging her around until he let go. It appeared to be his signature move. Unlike the last two times Cronus had used that move, it wasn't meant to injure the opponent, but knock them off balance. Indy tumbled into the dirt, low and vulnerable to an attacker higher than her. Cronus quickly grabbed her head and started dragging her to the concrete wall, Indy struggling all the way. Once there, he started swinging once more and threw her upward and to the side abit. The Indominus Rex hit the wall hard and passed out cold. Cronus placed one foot on her head and roared. Then he lowered his knife-filled mouth and prepared for the kill bite. Not knowing what else to do, Muldoon took his flare gun out and fired at Cronus. The rex ran away, having never seen a flare. He ran... right into the animal moving truck at the entrance he came in through. "Someone get Suzanne" yelled Muldoon. "We've got an injured dinosaur!" As the clashed carnivores are taken care of, Nigel and Chiyo have come across yet another target. Or several actually. The oasis was rather large and supported rather large inhabitants. In a fast flowing area with fish in it, a group of snaggle-toothed theropod dinosaurs hunted. On the banks were a group of small, pug-faced crocodiles with short tails eating plants. Under a large rock, some little snakes could be seen. In the distance, a migrating herd of sauropods rested and drank. "Three of our targets are right here" said Chiyo excited. "The theropods are a species known as Maskaisaurus. They were most likely fish hunters, but they could have gone with some of the smaller land animals in a snap. Those herbivorous crocodiles are Simosuchus and the sauropods in the distance are more Rapetosaurus. We rescued the younger one, but we still think it would be a good idea to save some adults." "Chiyo, look in the trees" said Nigel. In the trees was a nesting couple of red feathered dinosaurs. Several other nesting couples were close by, among many individual ones. Each one was slightly larger than Microraptor and red in color. They had the distinctive foot claws of a raptor. "These are another target of ours" said Nigel. "Those are Rahonavis, a feathered dromaeosaurid native to Cretaceous Madagascar. They're capable of gliding and I believe that they may have had a relationship to the Rapetosaurus like oxpeckers and modern African herbivores." One Rahonavis glided down and came to inspect the two humans, curious but cautious. However, when Chiyo pulled a turkey sandwich out, several others glided down and started following her. Nigel set up the portal so Chiyo could throw the sandwich through and the little dinosaurs vanished into the future. "Well, that was easy" said Nigel. "I was actually going to have Bob come through and do something like that for the Masiakasaurus, only with a big carp. But first I want to see if they're hostile." Nigel approached the theropods cautiously, keeping an eye on them at all times. However, when he got too close, the dinosaurs suddenly charged with their mouths low. It seemed that Masiakasaurus could use it's head and jaws as a lethal battering ram. Chiyo quickly activated the portal and five went through. However, when the sixth reached the edge, a large shape burst through the water and dragged the unfortunate dinosaur underwater to it's doom. The water turned red seconds after that. "What was that?!" asked Chiyo, her face now pale. "That was a massive prehistoric crocodile known as Mahajangasuchus." Nigel replied. "I think one or two for Prehistoric Park wouldn't hurt. He has a few little mates there, basking in the other side of the river. We have to be careful with these guys though. They're big enough to pull a full-grown Majungasaurus down under." Ever watchful, Nigel set the portal up and got a large stick from the ground nearby, while Chiyo had gotten some jars and was catching some of the small snakes that were trying to hide under the rocks. "These" she explained "are a small species of burrowing snake called Kelyophis. They most likely ate the insects and lizards of the area around. Seeing as these snakes will go extinct soon, I thought that they could be a nice addition. Also, I have a friend that has a special place in his heart for snakes and mosasaurs, so I think he would appreciate these little guys. He looked like he was going to faint when we got the Titanoboa." Just as she finished collecting the last one, she looked up and into the face of a baby grey theropod. She had to stifle a scream in order to stop from scaring it. It looked at her curiously and cocked it's head from side to side like a bird. It seemed fearless, even ignoring Nigel when he had the Mahajangasuchus chasing after him and two others after he repeated the process twice more. "Nigel" Chiyo whispered. "I think I've found a baby Majungasaurus!" Chiyo moved slowly into her backpack to avoid scaring it. But instead of pulling out a tranquilizer pistol or her time portal, she pulled a cold piece of meat wrapped inside of a plastic bag out. The little dinosaur held still. When Chiyo set the meat on the ground in front of it, the little dinosaur let out a little roar. Suddenly, two more little shapes burst out from the brush. They too were baby Majungasaurus. As they devoured the meat, Chiyo set the portal up as Nigel placed more meat in front of it and prepared his net gun. As soon as the babies finished the first piece of meat, they rushed at the second. As soon as they reached it, several things happened at once. Chiyo activated the time portal sending the babies through as Nigel ran over and grabbed the leader of the Simosuchus herd, which caused the rest of the herbivorous crocodiles to chase him through the time portal. A loud roar sounded nearby, one that could only belong to a Majungasaurus. A large female, which had a blood red head, short face, blue feathers on her back, and yellow feathers throughout the rest of her body, and arms that made Tyrannosaurus Rex arms seem long, came from behind the Rapetosaurus herd. It was the mother of the young Majungas. A section of the herd ran into the portal. Seeing the light, the female Majunga ran through, perhaps smelling her young on the other side. "Whew" said Chiyo. "Normally, we don't rescue this many animals at once. But I'm glad we did. Although I think there was one more target species, but it doesn't matter right now. Let's go back and see the animals." At Suzanne's veterinary clinic, a stowaway had been found in the nasal cavities of the Caribbean monk seals. They are a parasite lost to time: the Caribbean monk seal nasal mite. Suzanne was curing the last seal. The Hawaiian and Mediterranean monk seals that shared the enclosure with the Caribbean monk seals had not been affected. The Caribbean monk seal nasal mite was a species that was on the edge of specialization. It was a parasitic species that lived it's entire life in the nasal cavities of Caribbean monk seals. When the seals went extinct, so did they. Suzanne held a small, empty terrarium full of hundreds of tiny red mites. "We've been doing this for hours" she explained. "All of the veteran veterinarians came to help me with this. It was a long, slow, and agonizing project, but we've managed to take all of them out. The Caribbean monk seals will fare much better now. However, we have no idea what to do with the mites. They are, after all, an extinct species. Dr. Wu suggested that we take them to his lab. He's currently working on a terrarium that has different chambers and all the nutrients they need. He even asked the construction workers to build a separate building that could be used as a facility that we could use to house and research them. The board will most likely go ahead with his plan, seeing as they are an extinct species. But in the meantime, I need to check up on Indy. Cronus didn't even get injured during the fight, which is unusual, but I'm not complaining. That means less work for me." As Suzanne decides what to do with the mites and checks up on Indy, Nigel and Chiyo are exploring the new Majunga Basin section of Isla Sorna. The Rapetosaurus herd was located in a swamp forest with a small lake all to themselves. The trio of Mahajangasuchus were given another lake in a more arid location with the Vintana, which were put in an exhibit just like an average zoo's prairie dog exhibit. The Madtsoia lived in a large reptile house with the Kelyophis. The entrance to Majunga Basin was the Rahonavis aviary that also contained the park's Simosuchus herd. The Majungasaurus family had been placed in an open forest that also held a small stream, small canyon, and a meadow that allowed the dinosaurs to be seen easily. However, two more enclosures were empty. "We have two more enclosures that still don't have any inhabitants" Nigel said to the camera. "We still have yet to save Beelzebufo, a.k.a. the Devil Frog, and a male Majungasaurus. While we're here in Majunga Basin, let's identify the carnivores that tried to have a bite out of the juvenile Rapetosaurus." Nigel walked up the rampway to observe a group of five mid-sized theropods. They were strikingly colorful with red feathers crisscrossed with yellow and green stripes across the back and stomach regions. The head was bald and showed a squashed blue face only a mother (or a wildlife adventurer) could love. They had arms that would have made a Tyrannosaurus Rex proud of their own and had teeth designed for cutting through flesh instead of crushing bone. "These are a species known as Dahalokely. They're a smaller abelisaurid than Majungasaurus, but still fierce hunters. They're all quite colorful. But right now, I need to get back to Cretaceous Madagascar. This time, we're going to the same oasis, only it's during the wet season." The wet season is a time of plenty. It is when plants bloom, rain falls, and animals breed. But it's not only rain that falls today... Nigel and Chiyo walked into a forest clearing. Loud croaking came from nearby, resulting the two to check in on the oasis. At the edge of the water, a group of giant, armored frogs were croaking up a storm. "This is Beelzebufo, an extinct frog that was previously thought to have eaten baby dinosaurs" said Nigel. "They most likely ate the mammals and small snakes here. Speaking of which, Chiyo and I have decided to split up to look for the male Majungasaurus, although she is mostly looking for the last snake species more so to surprise her friend. I have no idea what else she might find. Right now, we've got to get these frogs through." Nigel at first tried to use a stick to push them through the time portal. The frog that he pushed quickly turned and bit through the rather sizable stick Nigel had been using. It appeared that devil frogs had more bite than bark. "This could take awhile" Nigel said as Chiyo walked along the edge of the oasis and away from the frogs. As Nigel tackles Frogzilla, Chiyo has come across yet another denizen that walked Cretaceous Madagascar. Or should I say slithered? Chiyo was grabbing onto a yellow snake. Three more of it's kind were inside an extremely old Vintana burrow. "This is the last snake in the ecosystem" said Chiyo, happy but struggling to hold the smooth snake. "This species of snake is known as Menarana Nosymene. It has a Spanish relative as well, but I think we'll save that species another time. Let's rescue the last three." Chiyo reached into her backpack and pulled a pillow case out. Slowly, she put the Menarana in. Once the Menarana was in, she caught the other three one at a time and put them in the sack until she had caught them all. "I wish I could stay some more, but I need to be going" Chiyo said walking through the time portal. "A team of archaeologists are coming to learn about the Neanderthal culture and religion. Mahak and I are going with them so that they don't end up saying anything that might insult the elders as they teach them their myths and legends. The last time an archaeologist insulted them accidentally, they nearly left him as a sacrifice to the European cave bears." Back at the oasis, Nigel has finally gotten the Beelzebufo to go through the time portal. Know, he is on the hunt for a male Majunga. Little does he know that he is about to experience a tumble of titans. Nigel had wandered around the forest for an hour, seeing little more than Rahonavis flocks, the occasional snake or Vintana, and half a dozen Rapetosaurus in a loose herd. When he was finally about to give up, he came across a clearing. And in the center was a sleeping Majungasaurus. The theropod was smaller than the female, but more colorful. The feathers were in the pattern of a modern male peacock's. Blood were on it's jaws and it was next to a dead subadult Rapetosaurus. The Rapetosaurus may not have been a full-grown one, but it was still a titan. Nigel watched it for a few more minutes to make sure it was still asleep before placing the time portal in the area he wanted. However, before he could do that, three young Majungasaurus ran into the clearing. He noticed that they had longer foot claws than the adults. They were quiet, but one tripped over the male's tail. The male woke up and stood up, looming over the juveniles. Then it roared, possibly to frighten them or challenge the nearby parents for dominance. The juveniles darted away, but the male chased after them. Once it reached the first juvenile, it used it's head like a baseball bat and sent the young animal flying into a tree. The juvenile crashed down the branches until it hit the earth with a thud. The young Majungasaurus did not move. Nigel stayed in hiding, wanting to help the young but afraid that the killer would go after him too. The second juvenile was taken down by the male scooping it up in his jaws while he was running. The baby screeched and struggled, but after the male gave a strong bite the baby stopped struggling, it's back broken. The male dropped the juvenile and chased after the last one. Just as it was about to snap it up the mother of the young appeared and grabbed the male by the neck! The male struggled free and released its neck from the jaws of the female. They both turned to each other, the male roaring first, then the female. When neither backed down, they ran at each other and crashed. At first the male had the upper hand. He bite the neck and head of the female several times. Several times, he grabbed her head and smashes it through small trees and shrubs. The female at one point finally collapsed. She made grumbling sound and laid her head down. The male used one of his feet to secure her head. He leaned in for the kill bite before a growl sounded off to Nigel's left. The juvenile burst out from hiding and jumped onto the lowered head of the adult male. The male tried to shake it off, but the juvenile was using its long foot claws and secure jaw grip on the male's nose to stay latched on. The swinging continued on for almost half a minute until the juvenile lost it's grip and fell to the ground. The male took immediate advantage of this and grabbed the juvenile in it's jaws. With the juvenile screeching, he ran off. Nigel followed him as best he could. And so did the female Majungasaurus. The male had come to an abrupt stop at the edge of the water, possibly afraid to go in. The female used this to her advantage. She grabbed him behind the neck and turned him abruptly, knocking him off balance. Nigel saw that he would tumble over and set the time portal in place. After several seconds, he had set it in place perfectly. The male tumbled and, instead of hitting the ground, went through the time portal. The female roared in victory, but her victory was short lived. The male had dropped the juvenile, but it had dropped it in the water. It was nowhere to be seen. The female lowered her head and called across the oasis, possibly doing a call that would attract the juvenile. As she did this she didn't notice the bubbles coming out from under her until it was too late. A Mahajangasuchus burst out and grabbed the female's head. She struggled and fought, but the crocodile was using gravity to it's advantage and wouldn't let go of the female's head. Nigel couldn't bare to watch the fight go on and hurriedly left. Once he was in the clearing, he left to the present. "I wish I could have saved the mother and the rest of the juveniles, but we would couldn't have too many large carnivores coming through at once" Nigel said to the cameraman. Suddenly, a low moan came from the juvenile that had been thrown in the tree. It was still alive. "We've gotta bring this one back" said Nigel, dragging the young theropod by it's tail into the time portal. "Looks like we'll be saving one of the juveniles back after all." Nigel traveled through the swirling blue portal and into the holding pens, dragging the little dinosaur into a small holding pen. "Get Suzanne! We've got an injured dinosaur here!" Meanwhile at Winston's Steakhouse on Main Street... Python had once again escaped. The restaurant was just closing and for some reason someone had made a spare steak that wasn't for anyone. It was possible that it was for Phil, who had escaped once more and was reported to have a love for steak after he had stolen some from Jordan. Python sniffed around the kitchen some more, looking for more food. He succeeded in finding potatoes, onions, and herbs. Suddenly the door swung open. Bowwow came inside and started eating with Python. After every nook and cranny was emptied, they moved onto the steak together. Once finished, they left the restaurant together. The staff of Winston's Steakhouse we're going to have big headaches. Suddenly, they saw that someone had left the back door to Carnotaurus Candy Factory open by accident. The two little animals bounded inside. They were as happy as kids in a candy shop. Literally. Meanwhile, the board has approved of Dr Wu's plan and construction of the new building known as the Para-Site has started. While not open to the public, it will still act as a savior to extinct parasitic species. As the construction workers start building it, someone has decided to pay them a visit. Phil walked around the construction site, knocking workers over, scaring them, and generally having a good time. As soon as Bob got there in his jeep, Phil ran to the back of his jeep to see if there was any food. And sure enough, a big chunk of meat sat there, just waiting to be eaten. "We're starting to out sedatives inside of our bait for him" Bob said. "It's easier than getting him to chase us back to his enclosure or tranquilizing him. Look at him chug that thing down!" Phil had just finished eating the meat and now had a dizzy stagger in his walk. After several steps, he fell asleep standing up. "Hello? Ya, Bob here" Bob said into his radio. "I need an animal moving truck at the Para-Site construction area. Who is this? Oh you two. Which animal got out? Who do you think? I know, I know. Just send a truck down. No, I can't give you a raise. I know, they don't pay me enough for this either. Fine I'll talk to the board to see if you can have a raise. Just send a truck down. Okay. Bye." Bob sighed and leaned against his jeep. "Those were my kids" he said. They wanted to have an have a work experience at first, but now they have jobs. Sometimes, they drive me crazy." As the Para-Site starts construction once more, Phil is moved back to his enclosure, Suzanne operates on the orphaned and male Majungasaurus, and Python and Bowwow have dessert, Nigel inspects Majunga Basin one last time before opening it to public in less than four hours. And he has found some stowaways. The Rapetosaurus herd was now browsing one the trees. In the herd, six darker colored sauropods were browsing as well. "We thought that they darker colored ones were the female's of the Rapetosaurus" Nigel said to the camera. "We just know found out that those are actually a different species known as Vahiny. They are a much rarer species than Rapetosaurus, so we scored a bonus. And look at what I found in my backpack." Nigel unzipped his backpack to reveal a dozen black mammals nibbling on an apple that Nigel had packed. "Yet another stowaway. These mammals are known as Lavanify. They were small omnivores that were likely the prey of the snake species that Chiyo rescued. Whether they were burrowers or not is something we do not know, but Bob has went ahead and given them a large terrarium with burrows across from the Menarana terrarium. Well, I need to be going. I have to make sure Python doesn't run away and eat everything again." Just then, Nigel's radio burst into life. Nigel replied and listened. First Nigel's mouth dropped. Then he frowned. When he finally got off, it very clear that he was unhappy. Python had struck again. As the park settles down after adding parasites and monsters of Majunga Basin to its collection, one more event has popped up. Everyone has rushed into Tyrannosaurus Territory to see the hatching of a baby Tyrannosaurus Rex. A crowd of both tourists and staff stood at the platforms, eagerly photographing and videotaping the hatching of a baby dinosaur. A squeak sounded out from the nest. The crowd held their breath as all seven Tyrannosaurus lumbered out of the forest. Cronus ducked down and removed the ferns and plant matter that was used to keep the egg warm. Jane stood nearby, watching the crowd. A face poked through the eggshell. Soon, a foot poked through then another. Soon, a bird-sized Tyrannosaurus Rex was walking around, following Jane as the other six watched. Cronus turned to the crowd after several seconds of looking through it he roared. All the others joined with him. The crowd cheered as if it were a circus or killer whale show. Little did they now, an unexpected visitor had turned up. Cronus roared over and over again in deep anger. The reason for that was because the BioSyn man stood under the closest walkway, staring Cronus straight in the eye, almost as if challenging him to take his two missing eggs back. Next time on Prehistoric Park, Nigel and Chiyo rescue a buck-toothed dinosaur. (a small feathered dinosaur chases Nigel into a tree) But runs into more surprises. (a ripped tent is shown) And can a little dinosaur cause big trouble? (Python and Bowwow run away with two Microraptors on their backs with Nigel and Chiyo as they a stampeding herd of sauropods is right behind them) All next time on Prehistoric Park. Creatures Rescued In This Chapter: 10 Rapetosaurus Krausei: four males, six females 36 Vintana Sertichi: sixteen males, twenty females 5 Madtsoia Madagascariensis: three males, two females 4 Masiakasaurus Knopfleri: two males, two females 7 Simosuchus Clarki: three males, four females 3 Mahajangasuchus Insignis: one male, two females 6 Kelyophis Hechti: three males, three females 8 Rahonavis Ostromi: four males, four females 6 Majungasaurus Crenatissimus: two males, four females 5 Dahalokely Tokama: three males, two females 4 Menarana Nosymene: two males, two females 7 Beelzebufo Ampinga: two males, five females 12 Lavanify Miolaka: four males, six females 6 Vahiny Depereti: two males, four females Secret Mission Creatures: Several hundred Caribbean Monk Seal Nasal Mites: unknown amount of each gender Category:Episodes